All Along
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: TNA: Her boyfriend had a plan to make up all his past mistakes but what she didn't know was her best friend Kurt was in on it all along.


Prompt provided by Mentally-Unstable. Credit for the title goes to MU and the Binder V1.

Kurt/Mel/Alex

Romance/drama/humor

Rated M for language and dirty pervesness.

The Distant Path is a made up band as far as I know....if there is such a band I did not know..

* * *

Alex shoved the tickets back into Chris Sabin's hand. "I can't go; seriously I promised Mel that I would take her out tonight."

"Come on man it's The Distant Path, front row with backstage passes. Don't be such a pussy."

"Don't be such a groupie!" Alex shot back and snatched a ticket from Chris's hand. "She's going to kill me. This will be the third time I've cancelled this week."

Sabin gave him an I-could-care-less shrug. "So just tell her you'll make it up to her. This is a once in a life time event."

"I've been telling her that all week."

"So this time you will _really _make it up to her." Sabin handed him two more tickets. And Alex threw them back at him.

"You can't be serious! You think I'm going to take her to the damned opera?"

Chris grabbed a bottle of water and started out the door. "What? They were free. Whatever, I suggest you figure something out because we're leaving at six p.m, with or without you."

Alex threw an empty bottle at the door nearly missing Sabin. "Shit!" He raked a hand threw his hair and leaned back in the metal chair. He hadn't been dating Mel that long but he really liked her. And he was already in so much hot water with her. First, he had stood her up for dinner after a house show because he wanted to go to a friend's bachelor party. The he had to skip out early on bowling because Sabin and Sonjay wanted him to help them set up a new state of the art entertainment center complete with a play station three and surround sound. That took all night and by the time he called her she was already in bed. Now there was this. Each night Alex had sent her flowers and told her that he would make it up to her no matter what and tonight was the night. There was no excuse but he was young and it _was _a once in a lifetime deal. On the one hand, he could have a night out with his girl, great conversation, a nice dinner and hot sex on a platter **or **he could hang out with his boys, see his favorite band up close and personal. The show would probably be over by at least one in the morning and he could always pick up some champagne, Greek breakfast and maybe even pick up a small gift, before stopping by her house. He smiled to himself. "Maybe it will all work out." Alex mumbled before grabbing his cell phone and walking down the corridor to find his girl.

-----------------------------------------------------

"No Kurt I'm telling you that move was done by Kerry Von Erich first." Mel insisted as she poured a glass of ice tea.

"There's no way. I'm telling you it was my own creativity." Kurt smiled as he pumped mustard onto his pretzel.

Mel laughed and almost spit out her tea. "And I'm certain that The Texas Tornado was the originator."

"No way!"

"Yep!"

They argued and teased each other all the way to their table. The two were easy friends and always seemed to find common ground especially when it came to wrestling and the history. Kurt could always teach her something she didn't know about amateur wrestling and she could always kick his ass at wrestling trivia. Their conversations rivaled that of the democratic and Republican Party only it was wrestling. Which was why no one dared sat at the same table with them unless they dared be sent away crying.

"Mel!" Alex called as he sat down next to her at the table and kissed her cheek before turning to Angle. "Dude, are you taking good care of my girl?"

"Of course! Don't I always?" Kurt said in a mock tone."

"What's up Alex?" Mel asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Alex glanced from Kurt to Mel. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Hey guys go ahead. I've got to go catch up with Joe anyways." Kurt excused himself from the table only to glance back wishing he had the gumption to stay.

----------------------------------------

Alex held her hand in his and looked her dead in the eyes. "I know I promised you a night to remember and I intend on delivering but just at a later time than we planned. Is that ok?"

Her heart sank but there was no way she could tell him no it wasn't all right. She feigned a smile. "Yeah sure that's cool. What came up?"

"You know the usual guy stuff. Chris, Sonjay, Eric and I are going to see a concert."

Mel stirred her tea absently. "Oh."

"Yeah." Alex dropped his head feeling quite guilty. "But it should be over by one. So maybe I can come by and we can have a nightcap or something." His hand ran up her back and caressed her shoulder much like a friend and not a lover.

"Sure Alex that's fine. And maybe we can play naughty word scrabble, have hot sex and you can leave." She shot back sarcastically.

Alex dropped his head to the table. "Mel, come on. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"And did you ever stop to think that _maybe_ I'm a once in a life opportunity?"

"Mel." Alex almost pleaded. "Come on. It's only for a few hours."

"It's the third time this week Alex!"

"I'm sorry. What else do you want from me?" He stood up and they faced off across the table. "I can't do this shit Mel. I'm going to this concert and if you're going to be pissed well, that's your problem."

She stood and slammed her glass down on the table causing the contents to spill. "No Alex. It's your problem because it just cost you our relationship." Mel walked off leaving Alex in a semi state of bewilderment.

Alex slammed his fist down on the table and watched as she walked off. Then he had an idea, maybe not the best idea but maybe it would make up for tonight. With that, he set off to find Angle.

-------------------------------------------

"What's up Shelley?" Kurt asked as he sat down across from Alex and studied him carefully.

"Look man, I know this is going to sound all fucked up but I've got two thousand dollars right here if you'll take Mel out and keep her mind off my fuck ups and shortcomings. I know you heard our little fight earlier. She is pissed as usual and I don't know what to do. You know how chicks are man, always needy."

Kurt looked around the room before lowering his voice so that none of the busybodies overheard him. "I didn't hear anything but from my understanding you've stood her up for the past two weeks, that's not cool. What are you doing Alex?"

"I'm going to a concert and offering you a small fortune to take my girl out and show her a good time."

Kurt could not help but laugh. "Man, that's so messed up. Like a bad remake of Indecent Proposal. Listen you don't have to pay me to take Mel out. I'll gladly do that if she agrees."

"Are you after my girl Kurt?" Alex laughed and slapped Kurt on the back. "Just joking man. I know you are harmless."

Kurt shot him a look and shook his hand. "Yeah, harmless."

"Alright man, here are some opera tickets although she's not keen on the opera. I'll be back around one."

Kurt studied the tickets in his hand. "What am I suppose to tell her?"

Alex slapped down a wad of hundred dollar bills. "I don't care what you tell her as long as she's not mad at me. Right now, she's convinced herself that our relationship is over and all this other drama. I like her Kurt, I really do but sometimes I just need to get away. So please make her realize that she belongs with me."

Kurt resisted laughing in the young man's face. It was so obvious that he was too young to appreciate what he had and by the time, he was Kurt's age Alex would be full of regret. Mel was only a year older than Alex but so much more mature. She had a drive and passion about life much like his own. Kurt couldn't help but shake his head at the dilemma that he faced. On the one hand he could maybe finally win over the girl on the other, he was about to make a mess of everything. But then again Shelley was asking him to date his girlfriend and it wasn't as if Shelley was trying too hard to keep her. After all, if Alex really cared about Mel he wouldn't be doing any of this.

"Shelley, it's none of my business but if you really don't want Mel to be mad at you, why don't you just take her out yourself?"

Alex thought about it for a moment before responding as he stood up from the table. "Because I want to go to this concert and she doesn't. I plan to take her out for an early breakfast or at least come by her house and cook her breakfast. Some romantic shit like that."

"Sure, _some romantic shit like that._" Kurt mocked as he rolled his eyes. "Go ahead Alex. I'll take care of Mel."

"Great! I owe you one Kurt."

Kurt simply laughed and watched as the youngster walked away.

------------------------------

Mel pulled her suitcase down with her head down and looking quite down and Kurt couldn't help but feel awful about his role in all this. He was just as guilty because he had ulterior motives for agreeing to take Mel out. But Kurt had only her happiness in mind whereas Shelley was only thinking of himself. "Mel!" Kurt shouted as he ran to catch up with her. "Hey, let me help you." Kurt took her suitcase and walked beside her. "So I was thinking, since you and Alex don't seem to have plans tonight, maybe we could hang out. If you're up to it of course."

She smiled and her shoulders slumped. "I would love to Kurt but it's just not a good night for me."

"Aw, come on sweetheart. You've got to be hungry or at least want to knock a few cold ones back." He put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her close.

She elbowed him playfully in the ribs. "Kurt you don't even drink!"

He stopped mid-stride and turned to face her. "This one night, just for you... I'll drink. As long as you promise not to get me drunk and take advantage of me."

Mel couldn't contain her laughter as she fell against him. "Fine Kurt, you've got your self a deal. So you want to try beer or tequila?"

Kurt opened the door leading out of the arena for her and waited for her to exit before he thought to ask. "Did you ride with Shelley or bring your car?"

"Unfortunately I rode with ass face."

"Well, my Escalade is right over here. Do you need to go home first and change, do you want to go out to eat or what?"

Mel seemed to mull it over as she looked toward the sky. "How about we go by the nearest liquor store, grab some take out and head back to my place."

"Sounds good to me."

--------------------------------------

Mel balanced the bags in her arms as she tried to dig her keys out of her purse. Kurt was busy trying to drag her suitcase, carry the bags of liquor, and drink mixes. Why he had insisted on buying so many different mixes was beyond her. "Amateur." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

She shook her head and finally got the key into the lock. "I called you an amateur. Only a beginner gets distracted by all the different drink mixes, their pretty titles and tropical flavors."

Kurt walked past her and set the bags on the nearest counter. "Is that your way of calling me fruity?"

"Uhm, no. That's my way of saying your being a wuss with all your fruity concoctions." She smiled and reached into the cabinet for two tall shot glasses and poured one full of tequila before knocking it back and slamming down her glass.

"Ok, fine. You want a challenge. Bring it on."

Mel poured Kurt a full shot glass and watched as he hesitantly put the small glass to his lips and knocked the tequila back. His face turned red and she was sure his eyes were watering. She couldn't help but laugh. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah." Kurt coughed and wiped at his eyes.

She slapped him on his back. "You've proven your point. Now we can mix some tequila sunrises or something."

Kurt nodded his head as he grabbed a coke from the refrigerator. "So is it best to eat before drinking, during or afterwards, since you are such the expert."

"Depends on how wasted you want to get."

Kurt took a sip of his coke and leaned back in his chair. "Well, I'm not sure I want to get wasted."

"Then you should probably eat something." Mel carefully mixed the tequila, orange juice and grenadine into the blender and added some ice. Kurt couldn't help but watch her as she moved around the kitchen. Each time she reached up to the cabinet her tank top rose up revealing the small of her back and Kurt couldn't help but picture his hands on her body. She bent over to pick up the lid she dropped and her ass was right there and no matter how hard he tried not to he pictured her naked, on top of him, his hands holding her ass. He shifted in his seat turning away from her and tried to will his erection to go away. "Here, try this." She sat down the orange and red drink in front of him and he was grateful.

"I think I could use another shot to go along with this. It's pretty sweet."

She poured him a shot, slid it over, and pored herself one as well. "Ok, we can either sit her and make small talk or we can move into the living room and watch a movie, play a lame drinking game or knit quilts."

"Ok, I'm going with movie or drinking game. The last time I tried knitting a scarf it turned into a finger glove."

Mel picked up a piece of candy off the table and threw it at him. "Did you seriously try to knit?"

"Do I look like someone who knits?"

She studied him carefully. "It's hard to tell Kurt. You're just full of surprises." She laughed and picked up their drinks as he grabbed the food off the table and they headed into the living room.

----------------------------------------------------

"So what are you in the mood for? Romantic comedy, action, horror?" She asked as she flung open the door to the built in book cases that held her DVD's.

"Holy shit! That's a lot of movies."

She smiled satisfactorily. "Yes it is. Nine hundred and twenty-seven to be exact."

"So you pick out a good movie. I'll have to trust your judgment."

"What genre?"

Kurt glanced at the movies and back to her. "I'm sorry I have to say it... no cheesy horror movies."

She smiled. "So you want to watch a good chic flick?"

"Hey, it's your night. You pick whatever you want." Kurt polished off his shot and started on his drink. He grabbed a spot on the floor and stretched out as he leaned his back against the sofa.

"Here you can skip ahead or watch the previews. I'm going to get some silverware, plates and the rest of the tequila. Looks like we're going to need it." She handed him the remote.

"What did you put in?" Kurt asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"P.S. I Love You. Have you seen it?"

"No." Kurt let his head fall back against the sofa. The night was going smoothly but he still felt like a jerk for taking Shelley up on his offer. Mel was so great and she did deserve better but going about it this way was wrong. He gulped down the rest of his drink and immediately felt the effects kick in. He hadn't been drunk, tipsy or whatever since college. But he would do anything to make her happy.

"Need a refill?" Mel held the picture out and poured another glass for Kurt and herself as she settled in next to him on the floor. "You know I'm glad you talked me into this night. Otherwise I would probably be here eating a pint of ice cream and watching reruns of Designing Women."

"So I'm your hero. I basically saved your life."

She gave a small laugh. "Yes you did. Thank you." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

The movie began and they watched it mostly in silence. The other only speaking when they were asking the other if they needed something. And when she began to sob quietly, Kurt didn't say a word. He simply wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her head rest on his shoulder. He felt her tears soaking through his shirt and wondered how many tears were being spilt due to the movie and how many were actually for Alex.

By the time the movie was over they were both pretty buzzed. However, Kurt insisted on playing a drinking game. "What do we need?"

"We could play the city one but that might be to easy or we can play bullshit."

"Bullshit?"

Mel laughed at the way he said it. "Yeah, bullshit. You get draw cards and tell the other person what you have or you lie, if you say you have an ace and they call bullshit and you really do then they have to drink. Got it?"

"Sounds confusing."

"That's the point." She excused herself to get a deck of cards and Kurt's cell phone started ringing. Wondering who could be calling him at this hour, he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey man, how's the fucking opera?" Alex yelled into the phone trying to talk over the loud music in the background.

"Oh, we didn't make it to the opera. We decided to grab some take out, liquor and head back to Mel's place. We just watched a movie and we're about to get into a game of bullshit."

"Bullshit?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, it's where ..."

"I know what the fuck it is Angle! Why the hell are you getting drunk with my girl?"

Kurt got defensive but tried to keep his voice low. "Does it really matter what I do with _your girl_? I mean after all you stood her up to go to some lame concert with your boys."

"I'm warning you Kurt, I paid you to convince Mel to take me back not to steal her."

Kurt laughed. "How can I steal something that's not yours to begin with?"

"Look Kurt just do the job I paid you or there will be hell to pay."

"Fuck you Shelley! I'm harmless remember? Besides you should have been handling your business at home instead of asking me to do it." Kurt slammed his phone shut and poured another straight shot of tequila.

"Everything ok?" Mel asked as she sat down across from Kurt and laid the cards out.

"Yeah, it was just Joe calling to remind me to meet him at the gym tomorrow."

Mel shrugged her shoulders and set about shuffling the cards. "You know what we need? Music! And by the looks of things another bottle of liquor." Mel crossed the room, turned on the stereo, went to the kitchen, and came back with a fresh bottle of tequila.

"Are you always this prepared?"

"I try to be." Mel gave him a wink and set about dealing the cards. "Are you sure you want to play this? I'm pretty good you know. You could call me the bullshit champion."

Kurt laughed aloud. "I bet. Not sure I would brag about it though."

She downed another shot of tequila and gave Kurt a cocky look before picking up her cards. "I've got three aces."

"Bullshit!" Kurt called and Mel slapped down three aces.

"Drink!"

Kurt picked up his shot glass and she refilled it. He knocked it back and slammed his glass down. "You are either going to have to call me a cab or I'll be spending the night on your floor."

Mel gave Kurt a quick glance before she picked up her shot glass and downed it never taking her eyes off him. "I call bullshit Kurt!"

"You can't call bullshit because I haven't dealt the cards yet."

"But you're probably going to bullshit me aren't you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Kurt teased.

Mel knocked back a shot anyways and waited for Kurt to deal the cards. His blues eyes were so hard to look into without spilling all your secrets. He had a way of reeling you in and letting you fall without notice. While Alex pissed her off so bad Kurt easily cured her hurt. He was so unlike Alex maybe it was because he was older or maybe it was because he was all man. Alex liked to play, wasn't over his boyhood days he even made farting noises in bed and laughed at his own corny jokes whereas Kurt appreciated great conversation, fine art, and probably rivaled a porn star in bed. Or so she liked to imagine.

"I've got four aces!" Kurt laughed.

"Bullshit!" Mel screamed.

Kurt laid down four aces and her jaw dropped. "Drink up sweetheart."

"I can't believe it. Four aces!" Mel shook her head as Kurt poured her a shot.

Mel knocked it back and felt a rush. She wasn't drunk but the combination of drinking and being alone with a seriously perfect man was all going straight to her head. The chemistry was there and it wasn't by chance that her _good friend_ Kurt had decided to hang out with her tonight. But she was going to take advantage of the situation no matter what. "Kurt." His blue eyes met hers and she was rendered speechless. Words would not do at this moment as she leaned into him and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away to gage his expression she wanted to apologize, to say she couldn't do this but the minute his hand cupped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss of his own, she knew there was nothing to apologize for and that she did want this.

She wanted him and he wanted her.

That was all they needed as clothes became too constricting and ended up being tugged off and thrown across the room. His lips crashed down on hers with a desire that she'd never felt before. His hands took the time to explore and caress her body and her hands trembled as she ran them down his back. Her body gave into his every command as she begged to be closer. His lips set a trail blazing down her neck and torso setting her on fire until his tongue extinguished the flames and set a new fire as he dipped below. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides and her body writhed beneath him. His hands grabbed her hips to try to contain her from moving. "Kurt." She moaned breathlessly. She grabbed the back of his head with one hand pleading for him to come up before she lost all control. "Kurt."

Kurt pulled away and let his head rest on her stomach. "Mel." He whispered. "I've waited for this moment for months. Please, just let me make you happy."

She pulled him up, his face inches from her. "Oh, you've already made me happy." Her lips teased his until he couldn't stand it anymore. His tongue captured hers in a passionate kiss and he settled his body between her legs. Her breath caught in her throat as he entered her and sent her senses reeling. Their bodies moved together in perfect harmony until each reached their peak.

Kurt collapsed onto the floor, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her gently. "You are amazing."

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "You weren't so bad yourself."

He reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear and their eyes locked. "Mel, I need to tell you something."

"It's ok. You can tell me later."

Kurt raked a hand across his face. He knew it wouldn't be easy to tell her but he had to. He couldn't start whatever they had off on a lie. "No Mel, I have to tell you now other wise I won't be able to forgive myself.

She propped herself up on an elbow and studied his expression. He was genuinely upset but she couldn't resist the urge to smile and kiss his lips. "What Kurt? Do you want to tell me how much Alex paid you?"

Kurt sat straight up; his big blue eyes seemed to appear even larger. "What?"

"You know what I'm talking about Kurt."

He shook his head. "But how did you know?"

Melony laughed. "I'm not an idiot and I know how Alex operates. Plus, I overheard your conversation with him earlier."

"Mel, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't want to go about things this way." He took a moment to pick up her hand and hold it in his. "Please forgive me. I've been crazy about you since before you and Alex started dating but I just didn't think you would be into me. So I sat back on the sideline and watched you, hoping that one day you would finally notice me."

She resisted the urge to bust out laughing opting instead for a simple smile as she gazed into his beautiful blue eyes. "It's ok Kurt. I had a feeling there was more between us than being just really good friends. But I owed it to Alex to give him a chance."

"So what does that mean for us?" Kurt asked as he laid back and pulled her onto his chest.

She kissed his lips feverently. "Well, Alex did pay you to show me a good time. So maybe we should get away for the weekend. How about a trip to the vineyard?"

Kurt kissed her temple. "Seriously? What about Alex?"

"Alex blew me off for his friends so it's only fair. Besides, I broke it off with him and it's over."

Kurt studied her for a minute before responding. "So you and Alex are really through?"

She nodded. "There's no going back Kurt. I need a real man in my life, not a boy. Are you up to the challenge?"

"How fast can you pack?"

She flashed him a smile before jumping into his arms and kissing his lips passionately. "Give me ten minutes."

Kurt kissed her back with such intensity that they would be lucky to make it out of the apartment. She pulled back and gazed into his eyes. "Thank you Kurt,"

"For what?"

She bit her bottom lip nervously. "For treating me like I deserve to be treated."

He slapped her on the ass. "Go on and get packed because there's a lot more to come."


End file.
